Wireless peripheral devices (e.g., computer mice, keyboards, speakers, ear buds, smart wearables, etc.) are widely used and provide portability and convenience, but often suffer from poor battery life. Although battery technology continues to improve, most peripheral devices require a charging cable for extended usage, which can be cumbersome, limiting, and defeats the purpose of wireless technology in general. Some contemporary charging schemes solve this problem by utilize charging base to wirelessly charge a peripheral device over time. These types of charging stations can be helpful, but typically require the peripheral device to remain immobile. For instance, wireless ear buds need to remain on a mantle, or smart phones may need to remain on a charging block. However, these charging applications are ineffective for devices that require constant use and/or movement, such as computer mice. Better methods of wireless charging are needed.